Your Gaurdian Angel
by MourningBrew
Summary: Feelings between two friends can blossom in a heartbeat. But what happens when others step in to fulfill there dark wishes? LeeXHina! Finally Complete! Thanks everyone for reading this story, I mean it, thank you all! (I wrote this when I was like... 14. I'm keeping it because it was the first story I completed. It is NOT a current reflection of my abilities.)
1. I Never Knew

Your Guardian Angel.

Disclaimer - Sighs I wish I did but I don't own Hinata or Lee-kun or any of Naruto. However I do own the right to DANCE DANCE DANCE!! Haha.

This is my first fic so I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter One - I Never Knew.

_**"I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all, Even if savin you sends me to heaven." - Your Gaurdian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**_

Hinata walked in her room and fell onto her bed. It was another long day of training with Neji. Her hair was a mess and she was sweaty. "I think I'll clean myself up and go out for a while" she said to herself. She walked into the bathroom and peeled her clothes off. She turned the water on and adjusted it before stepping into the shower. "Ah, this feels nice." Hinata thought to herself. She always liked showers. They relaxed her. She washed her hair out and scrubbed her body before finally turning the shower off and stepping out. She wrapped herself in a towel and walked to her room. She went through her clothes before finally deciding what to wear. She chose a fishnet shirt to go under a black short sleved top and some long black pants with her normal shoes. She brushed her hair and let it hang loosely. As she was about to get up there was a knock at her bedroom door. "Hinata-chan it's Neji, may I enter?" he asked. Hinata said he could and he walked over to her window. "Hinata, I have some news for you from your father." he said emotionlessly. "What is it Neji-kun?" she replied. "Your father and I are going on a mission. We won't be back for about three months. Your father has left Hanabi in charge of the clan instead of you. He feels you are not yet trained enough to be incharge in his stead. That is all." he replied. "I see. Thank you Neji-kun." she replied disapiontedly as he left the room. Hinata sat on her bed. Tears slowly rolling down her cheek. "Nothing I do will ever make him accept me." she thought outloud. She walked out of her house and ran toward where her team uesd to train. If she wanted to die now was the time. She ran and ran toward a clearing. She sat down and began crying as she never had before.

Lee was walking through the training grounds when he heard sobbing noises. "I wonder who could be crying?" he thought. He walked slowly toward the figure when he realized it was the young Hyuuga heiress. He slowly walked up to her and kneeled next to her. "What is making you cry Hinata-chan?" He said causing Hinata to jump quickly. "L-Lee-san. I-I'm sorry. I d-didn't notice you were h-here. I-I will go e-else where." she stuttered out still crying. "No, I cannot allow someone to feel pain without helping." he stated flashing a smile which caused Hinata to smile slightly. "Now tell me Hinata-chan, what is troubling you?" he asked. Hinata suddenly fell into his chest and wept. She didn't know why really. She just needed someone to be there. She felt so worthless and pathetic. She wanted someone to atleast pretend to care about her. "Hinata..." Lee said quietly. "Everything is okay. I'm here." he said. He wrapped his arms around her. He may not have known her well but no one deserves to feel pain. He never noticed untill now but she was quite tiny. I mean everyone knew she was small but she was really tiny. He thought it was cute. He also never noticed how nice she smelled. "Lavender.." he thought to himself. He felt wierd standing there with the sobbing girl in his arms. He barely knew her yet he got this wierd feeling. He pretended to not feel it. It was probably just some silly teenage hormone thing. "Besides..." he thought. "My heart belongs to my Sakura-chan." But for now he just wanted to make sure Hinata was okay.

Hinata felt so safe for once. She felt bad for bothering Lee-san. But he was letting her so she assumed it was just okay. She let herself melt into him. It felt nice having someone holding her for once. Ever since Naruto left to train she's felt so alone. Atleast Naruto would talk to her. Atleast she had a friend in Naruto. "Naruto..." she thought. She looked up and Lee. "I'm s-sorry I bothered you Lee-san." she said. "No, It's no trouble. Tell me what's wrong Hinata-chan." he said. "It's just..." Hinata began. "I-I feel as though I-I'll never b-be good e-enough for a-anyone. My f-father thinks I-I'm a failure. The w-whole village j-just looks down on m-me." she said with tears rolling down her eyes. Lee ran a hand through her hair. "You aren't a failure. You'll do great things. If you want I could train you if you'd like." he said with a smile. "N-no, I couldn't ask you t-to do.." she started to say. But she was cut off by Lee "I'm going to train you! I'll help you get stronger and be appreciated for. I'll make you strong Hinata!" he shouted. Hinata laughed. She knew nothing would get him to change his mind now. "A-alright Lee-san. O-only if you promise I-I won't be b-bothering you." she said. "It'll be fun!! I think it'll be really fun!" he said loudly. "Would you like me to walk you home Hinata-chan?" he asked her. "N-no it's alright" she said. "Nonsense! I wouldn't want anything to happen to my friend." he said. "I-If you insist.." Hinata said. They began walking towards the Hyuuga residence in silence.

"I can't belive you Neji!" screamed a woman. "But Tenten! I swear I didn't mean to! I don't even li-" Neji was cut off by Tentens screaming "That's it Neji!!! It's over!" said an angry Tenten storming out of the Hyuuga mansion. She walked past Hinata and Lee and screamed at Hinata "Your cousin should be SHOT!" and then continued to walk off. "I wonder what that was about." Hinata thought out loud. "I don't know but she sure seemed angry." Lee replied. They walked the few more feet to the Hyuuga mansion. "Thank you for w-walking me home L-Lee-san." she said. "No problem Hinata-chan. But call me Lee. No need for the 'san' Hinata-chan." he said. "A-alright Lee-kun. Thank you a-again." she said before turning to go into her house.

o0o

End of chapter one. I hope you guys liked it. Please review... tell me if I should keep writing it. I relaly hope it's good. So yes.. please tell me if theres anything I should change or if I should stop altogther. Thanks! - SyndahChan.


	2. What A Day

Your Gaurdian Angel.

Chapter 2!

I just want to thank my first two reviewers. I wasn't sure if I should keep on doing this story but I definately will.

**Foxg2rl7** - Yes I know it's an odd pairing but I thought it would be fun to try something new. I'm glad you like it.

**Sonicwind123** - Sorry it was so short. It was really late when I was writing it and I was tired. I'll try to make up for it with this one.

Thanks you guys!

Disclaimer - I was looking in a mirror.. and I saw that my body was still mine.. so yeah.. I still don't own Naruto... -Tear-

Now... ON WITH THE SHOW.. er... STORY!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**"Attention, Attention, May I have all your eyes and ears to the front of the room if only, If only for one second, And you will see what I have to say, Oh, Did I mention when I see you it stings like hell due to the fact that we could have something that will never happen." - Attention by The Academy Is...**_

Hinata went upstairs to her room. She sat in front of her mirror and brushed her hair. "Lee-kun is really a nice person." she thought to herself. She set her brush down and stared out the window. Her thoughts then drifted off to another man. A man named Naruto. Hinata sighed. It hurt alot when she thought about him. "He's been gone an awfully long time..." she thought. "I really wish he would come back.. I miss him.." Her thoughts were interrupted by a crash outside her door. She walked over and opened it to see what was going on. "Oww... Damnit.." Said Neji who was face flat on the floor. "N-Neji-kun.. what happened to you?" she asked. "I tripped... that's all." he said looking up at his cousin. He stood up and walked towards his room. It looked like he was carrying something in a box. It was making a sound. Hinata decided to go back to her room instead of asking about the box. She closed her door and took her clothes off. She threw them across the room and fell on her bed. She was too tired to put on her night clothes. She pulled the covers up on her and fell asleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lee didn't quite feel like going home yet. He walked toward the same clearing as before. He sat under a tree and looked up at the stars. He felt at peace when no one was around. He was always working to try to get noticed by Sakura or anyone for that matter. It just seemed like no one really cared about him. Except for Gai-Sensei of course. Gai would never ignore his favorite pupil. But that wasn't who he really wanted to notice him. He wanted Sakura. Lee sighed. "If only someone would notice me..." he said. No one really got to know Lee so they never really knew how sad he could be. Lee closed his eyes and thought about things. Things he wished would happen. He thought about the person he loved. He thought about how he'd never have a chance with her, or anyone for that matter. He stood up and walked toward his house. A few minutes later when he got up to his room he just collapsed. He didn't want to do anything at that moment except sleep. He got his wish. He fell into a nice deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Hinata's Dream_

_Hinata was walking down a path somewhere outside of Konoha. It wasn't somewhere she was before. "Where am I?" she asked outloud not really directed towards anyone. She heard noises from behind her. She became frightened and ran down the path in the opposite direction. The noises were getting louder and more audible. She still couldn't tell what they were. She climbed up a tree and sat there. The noises were under her. She closed her eyes and finally could tell what the noises were. They were laughter. But not the good kind of laughter. They were mocking her. The specific laughs she could pick out were her father and Naruto. There were others but they were unfamiliar to her. Her father appeared on the branch next to her. "Your not good enough Hinata. You never will be." he said to her. She started to cry. "A little baby like you won't amount to anything. Hinata!!!" he yelled. She opened her eyes to look at him but he was gone. His body replaced with that of Naruto. "Naruto-kun..." she said looking at him. "What do you want?" he said rather annoyed. "What's the matter Naruto-kun?" she asked. "You! You're always stalking me and you won't leave me alone. Just go away Hinata.. I don't even LIKE you!" he said. "You're not even pretty like my Sakura-chan. So go away Hinata!" he said to her. Hinata began to cry harder. She couldn't stop crying. "Hinata... Hinata... HINATA!!!!"_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata's eyes snapped open. "Hinata... are you okay?" asked Neji. "You were screaming in your sleep.. I couldn't sleep. You were so loud." he said. "I-I'm s-sorry Neji-kun..." she appologized. "Hnn... whatever.. just keep it down I'm trying to sleep.. I have to go on that mission today and I'd like to have some energy ya' know..." he said walking out of her room. She sighed and looked over at her clock. It was already 5 A.M. "I may as well get up.." she said afraid that if she went back to sleep she would have that dream again.. or worse. She went to the bathroom and took a shower. She sighed. The warm water felt nice against her. She turned the water off, wrapped herself in a towel, and stepped out of the shower. After she dried off she put on her usual attire. She looked at her clock. "6:30 A.M." she read outloud. Her stomache rumbled. She decided to make herself some breakfast. She wandered down to her kitchen and made some waffles. When they were done she put butter and syrup on them. She sat at the table and picked at them. She couldn't get the dream out of her head. Her fathers words replayed in her head over and over. Then Naruto's. She held her tears back and finished her food. She looked at the kitchen clock. It was 7:30. "I was really here for an hour?!" she thought to herself. She cleaned up her mess and went outside for a walk. She walked towards the same clearing. She sat under the same tree Lee had been under the night before. She closed her eyes and ended up taking a small nap. It was just that. Small. Because almost as soon as she fell asleep Kiba had come over to walk Akamaru and the little pup just loved to play with Hinata. "Eeek!!!" she yelled as she was woken up by little puppy kisses. She giggled and began to pet the little dog. "Good mornin' Hina-chan!" said Kiba. "Good morning Kiba-kun" she replied. Kiba was one of the few people she didn't stutter around. They were good friends so she assumed it was because she was used to him. "What are you doing out so early Hina-chan? Don't you usually sleep alot?" he asked. "I-I.. I went to sleep early" she said not wanting to tell anyone about the dream. Akamaru walked over to Kiba. "Oh... Well we better be going. I have to get ready for a mission. See ya later Hina-chan!" he said running off. Hinata sighed. She looked up at the early morning sky and watched the clouds. She felt relaxed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lee was doing his early morning training. He would run 50 laps around Konoha. He had just finished the last one and wanted to relax in his spot. But when he was close he saw someone in his spot. He walked over to the figure. "Hinata-chan! I wasn't expecting to see you here!" he said. "G-good morning Lee-san." she said. "I told you no 'san'!" he said to her. "Lee-kun.." she said correcting herself. "That's better" he said sitting down next to her. "What are your plans today Lee-kun?" she asked. _"I didn't stutter..."_ she thought. "To train you Hinata-chan. Remeber? I said I would train you last night!" he said rather excited. "Oh yeah thats right." she said. "So when do you want to start?" he asked. "Umm.. whenever you're ready to Lee-kun." she replied. "Alright... how about now?" he asked. "Now sounds good to me." she said. "Great! First I want you to put these on your ankles" he said handing her some ankle weights. They weren't to heavy but they were heavy enough to make moving harder. Hinata put the weights on. "What will wearing these help me accomplish?" she asked. "If you keep them on alot then your leg muscles will build up, increasing the speed in which you move or run normaly" he said. "Alright.. so what are we going to do now?" she asked. "Well.. how about some sparing? I'd like to see what you can do." he said. "Alright." she said. "Byakugan!" she said activating her byakugan. Lee got into his stance, as did Hinata. Then they began. Hinata went to hit Lee but missed. The weights made it even harder to move. Lee used a simple few moves and took her down. Hinata wasn't surprised. Lee walked over to her. "I think I was to hard on you.. I'm sorry." he said appologizing to her. "It's okay." said a rather tired Hinata. "For now we'll just work on your speed." he said. They both sat under the tree. Hinata was tired. The weights were starting to hurt a little, but she didn't take them off. _"I'm going to make someone proud of me.."_ she thought. Lee looked over at her and smiled. _"She's actually kind of cute like that."_ he thought looking at her. Her hair was all over the place and her eyes were closed. She opened them to see Lee staring at her. He instantly looked away. Hinata blushed. _"Was he just.. staring at me?" _she thought. Lee looked back over at her to notice she was blushing. He wanted to break the akward silence. "Umm.. so do you want to do something?" he asked. "Sure.. what do you have in mind?" she asked him. "Would you like to go out to lunch? My treat." he asked. "Sure sounds like fun!" she said. "Is it okay if we have ramen? I haven't eaten any in a while." she asked. "Sure, lets go" he said. He stood up and helped Hinata up. She blushed a little at this. He smiled. _"She's really cute when she does that... WAIT A MINUTE!! What are you thinking Lee... you have to get Sakura-chan... Sa. Ku. Ra!!!!" _he thought yelling at himself in his head. The two walked over to Icharaku and as they were about to sit down.. they encountered a great surprise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yupp!!! CLIFFHANGER!! Oooh. I'm mean aren't I? Haha. I'm sure it's obvious but.. Eh... Sorry if some people seem OOC... I'm trying my best. Again thanks to my first two people to review. It means alot. I liked doing this chapter. I'm no good with fight scenes so don't expect them to turn out great. I'm sorry. -Tear- Anyway.. Yeah I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!

Lee- You'll never get reviews if you beg them Syn...

Me- You're mean all of a sudden Lee!

Lee- Well you keep putting me in these akward situations.. I'm angry with you!!!

Hinata- Lee-kun.. don't be so mean! She's trying.

Me- Thank you Hinata!

Have a good one! - SyndahChan!


	3. Her Innocence

**MinusHero** - That would be interesting but we'll just have to see what happens. Love you too by the way xD

**LoveKibaAndShinoForever** - I'm glad you like the story. I'll try to update as fast as possible.

**Layafel** - You'll just have to read and see what happens, and don't worry.. I didn't plan on rushing into things. The only time stuff like that goes with me is in a One Shot... and I hope I can convince you of the greatness of this story. xD Hope you enjoy and I'll try to update as fast as I can.

Disclaimer - If I owned Naruto I sure as hell wouldn't be sitting here writing this fan fic now _would_ I?

On with the story!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**"Watching me, wanting me, I can feel you pull me down, Fearing you, Loving you, I won't let you pull me down." - Haunted by Evanescence**_

"Naruto!" Lee shouted. "Hey Lee, Hinata." he said smiling brightly. Hinata turned 75 different shades of red at this point. He'd been gone for so long she completely forgot how amazing he looked, and in her opinion over the years of him being gone he had gotten more attractive. "N-N-Naruto-kun." she stuttered out. "H-H-How are y-y-you?" Naruto still didn't know why she stuttered all the time. "I'm pretty good. I just got in a few hours ago." he said standing up. He gave her a friendly hug, which you can imagine made her go insane. If you thought she was as red as she could get before you're quite wrong. "So Lee.. What are you up to these days?" Naruto asked. "Nothing really, I just started helping Hinata with her speed training." he said. "No one better to ask then you Lee." Naruto said laughing with his arm still around a quite flustered Hinata. "Well I better be heading home. I need some sleep. See ya later Lee." he said to Lee. "Goodbye Naruto." Lee responded. "See ya later Hina-chan" he said with a wink and pulled her into a tighter hug. For some odd reason this made Lee a tiny bit jelouse, but he ignored it. He just watched as Hinata's face looked like it was going to explode from how red it was. "B-Bye Naruto-kun." she said as he let her go and walked off. "Well that was a pleasant surprise." said Lee. "Y-Yes.. it w-was." said Hinata. "Well are you still hungry Hinata?" said Lee. Hinata had completely forgot they were going to get food. But her growling stomache reminded her of how hungry she was. "Oh! Y-Yes!" she exclaimed. They both sat down at the ramen stand and ordered their lunch. Hinata got some Miso ramen and Lee ordered some pork. They both finished off their ramen at a steady pace. Lee was finished first. He glanced over at Hinata who was still eating and smiled. _"She really is cute... She's so innocent too.. It must be really hard having to deal with the stress of being the heir to the Hyuuga clan..."_ he thought. She looked up at Lee. "I'm finished Lee-kun." she said. But just as Lee was about to respond they heard a rather loud mouth boy and his adorable dog. "Alright Akamaru!!! Let's get some food!!!! Want some too Shino?" said a rather happy Kiba. "Sure..." said Shino in his usual monotone voice. They sat down next to where Hinata and Lee were sitting. "Heya Hina-chan!!! What ya doing with ol' bushy brows still?" he asked. The comment left Lee a little angry, but he didn't really say anything about it. He was used to it by now. Kiba does it to everyone. Lee was 'bushy brows' and Shino was 'bug freak'. Hinata didn't really say anything to Kiba. For a while everyone was quiet except for the random barks from Akamaru, and the sound of Kiba eating away at his ramen. "Umm.. I-I think we should leave now Lee-kun" she said almost at a whisper. "Alright." said Lee. The two stood up and bid farewell to their 'friends'. It was late in the afternoon by now. Hinata assumed it was around 4 or 5 o'clock. "So what do you plan on doing the rest of the day Lee-kun?" she asked. She didn't really want to be alone. And she found his company to be relaxing. "Nothing really. I was probably going to run for a bit and just go home... why?" he said. "Well.. I don't know I just don't really feel like going home yet." she said. "Well we can hang out if you want to." he said smiling. He like being around her. He felt like he wasn't being judged. It made him happy. "Alright. I'd like that." she said smiling back. The two of them walked to the same clearing they had trained at. The same clearing they first really spoke at. And they sat down under that same tree. They both layed down and watched the clouds roll by. It was relaxing. They had both fallen asleep aswell.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few hours later Lee had woken up. It was dark out. He went to sit up but he felt extra weight on him. He looked over to see Hinata's arm wrapped around his. He smiled at this. _"She's so innocent. I'd hate to wake her up... she looks so precious like this..." _he thought. He decided to just lay there still while she slept clinging to him. He had forgotten everything. He had forgotten his infatuation with Sakura. He had forgotten his torments. He had forgotten how he was always judged. He had forgotten everything at that moment. He just wanted to watch her. Hinata moved closer in her sleep. Lee didn't know how to respond to this. So he didn't. He wanted to seem like he was asleep incase she woke up. He closed his eyes a but left them open just enough to see her. When he closed his eyes completely she had woken up. She had yawned and looked over at the 'sleeping' Lee. She blushed as she realized she was holding on to him in her sleep. She had shaken him in attempts to 'wake' him up. "Lee-kun" she whispered. He opened his eyes. "Hina-chan.. what time is it?" he said trying to sound as sleepy as he could so she couldn't tell that he had been watching her sleep. "I'm not sure.. we should be heading home now though... shouldn't we?" she said. "Yes I suppose we should." he said. Lee stood up and helped Hinata up. She had tryed to get all the leaved out of her hair but she missed on. Lee picked it out. "Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked. "Yes please." said Hinata almost whispering. Lee stood up and helped Hinata up. They walked to the Hyuuga complex. "Well, here we are Hina-chan." said Lee sleepily. Hinata smiled and gave him a hug. "Goodnight Lee-kun." she said smiling. "Goodnight Hina-chan." He said returning the smile. Hinata walked in her house and closed the door. Lee turned around and walked toward his house with the leaf from Hinata's hair still in his hand. He twirled it as he walked. Once he got to his house he went to his room and put the leaf on his dresser. He smiled and layed down. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _"I still smell her here..."_ he thought. He still forgot about him being 'in love' with Sakura. It appeared the young Hyuuga had slowly captured it. _"Maybe this is just a phase.. it's probably my teenage hormones again.. I'm supposed to be in love with Sakura.. not her... but... I can't help it... she's so precious..."_ He thought. Lee closed his eyes and fell asleep with images of Hinata in his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hinata walked to her room. She layed on her bed. "I wonder what this strange feeling is I keep getting..." she said not directed toward anyone. She shrugged her shoulders and got a quick shower. After about 15 minutes she came back into her room in a towel. She dried off and slipped into purple fleece pajamas and layed down in her bed. She heard noises coming from the outside of her window. She looked out at the tree right outside her room, but all she saw was a squirell. She smiled and went back in her room. She sat down at her desk and read a little bit of a book she had started last week. After about a half hour of this she went and tried to fall asleep again. Soon after sleep hit her like a hammer. She was knocked out in one of the deepest of sleeps ever. Her dreams were filled with happiness this time. Dreams of what should have been Naruto, but instead were of Lee. She was dreaming that she was on a walk with Lee and they kissed. With this she woke up. She sat straight up shocked as ever. _"Wh-What was that!?!?" _she thought. She had never thought of Lee like that let alone _dreamed_ of it. "What's happening... why am I feeling like this?" she whispered to herself. She closed her eyes and tried getting more sleep. Soon after sleep covered her for the rest of the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lee woke up. It was the middle of the night. He couldn't fall back to sleep. His dreams were filled with her. It bothered him slightly how after all this time of never really thinking anything of her now he dreampt of her. Hinata was really pretty he had to admit. As he kept thinking about it he came to the conclusion she was actually prettier than Sakura. _"But I can't just give up on Sakura yet. Not untill she's got someone. And even then I'll still try!"_ He thought to himself. He forced himself to go back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well sorry it's such a short chapter. But there's alot goin on right now. My friends are summoning my attention so yeah. I'm sorry. I'll definately try to write a long chapter. I'll work on it at school!!! Once again thanks to those who review! You keep my spirits high! Oh if you were wondering about MinusHero and me saying "I Love You" it's because he's my boyfriend. xD Wheee. Well yeah please review and I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!

Lee- Lay off the drugs Syn.

Me- I'M ENJOYING MY YOUTH!

Gai-Sensei - YES!!!!! LET US ALL ENJOY OUR YOUTHY YOUTHFULNESS!!!

Lee- GAI SENSEI!!!!!

Me, Lee and Gai- WHEEEEE YOUTH!!!!!

Hinata- -Sweatdrop-

Gai-Sensei is truly truly amazing... truly! xD

Thanks all I love you bai bai! xD


	4. All I Could Ever Want

Well I only got like... one review in a week. Kinda made me sad... -Tears- Anyway.. This is sorta gonna be a rather short chapter. I am sooo sleepy. Long week. TT I'll try to update tomorrow if I can. WARNING!!!!!!! FLUFF! xD

**TheFullyGirlAlchemist** - Mhm... I am insane! But atleast I'm never bored right? Haha... I made a funny.. I'm glad you like the story though.

Anyways... ON WITH DEH SHOW! xD

xOxOxOxOxOx

_**"Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you, we could sing our own but what would it be without you, This heart it beats, beats for only you, My heart is yours." - My Heart by Paramore.**_

Lee had a hard time forcing himself to sleep. Everytime he would start to thoughts of Hinata would cross his mind. Things were getting confusing for the poor boy. After the fifth time of this happening he just let it go. He let himself think of her. He was tired and just wanted to sleep. All he saw in his dreams was her.

xOxOxOxOxOx

_Lees Dream_

_Lee was walking down the street to the clearing where he seemed to meet Hinata alot. He was going to help her train to become a strong ninja. She was there when he got there sitting under the tree sleeping. He sat next to her. He didn't have the heart to wake her up. While he was sitting there she hugged onto his arm in her sleep. Lee slightly blushed. He looked at her. She was so innocent while she was asleep. That's when her eyes fluttered open. "Lee-kun?" said a sleepy Hinata. "Yes?" he replied. She smiled and looked up at him causing him to for some odd reason blush. His blushing caused her to blush aswell. She sat up and leaned her head on his shoulder. He didn't know what to do so he stiffened up. He looked over at her and she leaned up and kissed him. The kiss was long and passionate. He broke the kiss. "H-Hinata! What was that all about?" he asked. "Don't you love me Lee-kun? I love you..." she said. Lee's eyes grew wide and Hinata kissed him again. This time he returned the kiss. She wraped her arms around his neck. He slowly pushed her on the ground and was on top of her. The kisses grew deeper and longer. He stopped the kiss to look into her eyes. He pushed a loose strand of hair out of her face. "I love you Lee-kun." Hinata said almost at a whisper. "I... I love you too Hinata-chan..." he said. He then kissed her once more. The kiss lasted for a while. Then Hinata's tounge demanded entrance. He let her in. She explored everything that she could get to. But almost as soon as she got in he pushed her back and went into her mouth. He wanted to feel her and taste her. He wanted to know everything about her. But Hinata wanted to explore him. For a while it was a battle to see who would stay and who would go. Lee ended up winning in the end and he continued to taste her. He loved the way she felt under him. To him thats where he thought she should be. With him at all times. He got closer to her and kissed her passionately. That recieved a small moan type noise from Hinata. Lee was amused by this so he tried the same thing. She made the noise again. He smirked at her (something that you don't usually see) and took off her jacket. She didn't protest to this. She thought with it out of the way it would let them be closer. He got off of her and put her on top of him. He at this point just wanted her in his arms forever. Hinata lay there with him. Lee ran his fingers through her soft hair and kissed her head. "Lee-kun... promise me something..." Hinata said. "What is it? Anything!" he replied. "Promise you'll alwa..." __**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!**_

xOxOxOxOxOx

Hinata was interrupted by Lee's alarm clock. He punched it angrily. (Something you wouldn't expect) He layed there in his bed and thought about that dream. He thought about Hinata. He also thought about Sakura. Lee sighed. He didn't know what to do. He knew neither of them really cared about him in the slightest. Suddenly he started to cry. He didn't know why. He was just so confused and frustrated. He just pulled the covers back over his head and cried. He hugged his pillow and let his emotions out. After about 15 minutes of this he drug himself out of bed and got ready to meet Hinata.

xOxOxOxOxOx

Hinata slept pretty well that night. After she fell asleep the second time she really didn't dream. She got up and got dressed. She had a quick breakfast and ran to the training ground. Lee wasn't there yet. She sat down under the tree and dozed off.

xOxOxOxOxOx

**Sorry guys I'm just too exauhsted to really write anymore. I haven't slept much. What did you think about the dream though? Those damn teenage hormones!!! xD Aren't they a bish?!!?!? **

**So yeah.. I'm really sorry guys.. I just need to sleep.. I'll try to update more though it's just been a rough week.**

**Bye guyssesss. REVIEW PLEASEY!!!!**


	5. Woah!

**I'm not too sleepy tonight! So I was like OOOO let's update this story! Warning: LOVEYS today! OHHH SNAP! I hope you like it.**

**Lee - Yay!!! Fluffyyyy -hugs hinata- Isn't it great?!**

**Hinata - He...he...he... Yay... -Blushing-**

**Disclaimer - I'm not cool enough to own Naruto... I do own a computer though... so yeah the sky is the limits!**

**Foxg2rl7**** - Yeah I don't do a good job dividing the chappies up do I? Hahahahah xD Hope yiou like this!**

**KunoichiKitsune** - **YAY!!! I'm glad you like it!!!! Your review made me smile! xD HAhahahaha! Hope you continue to enjoy this!**

_**"In your eyes, I lost my place, I could stay a while, And I'm melting in your eyes, Like my first time that I caught fire, Just stay with me lay with me, Stay with me lay with me now." I Caught Fire (In Your Eyes) by The Used**_

Lee walked to the training ground and saw her asleep. He started blushing remembering the dream he had just woke up from. He sat down next to her and smiled at her. She woke up and looked at him. "Hello Lee-kun." she said. She smiled sleepily at him. This made him blush a little but she didn't notice. Lee stood up and helped her up. "Are you ready to train now Hinata-chan?" he asked. "Yes! Of course!" she said.

xOxOxOxOx

Lee and Hinata both dropped into their fighting stances. "Whenever you're ready Hinata-chan" said Lee. Hinata decided to take a direct approach; she rushed him, cocking her arm back and releasing it into, to her surprise, Lee's stomach, "ughn... wasn't expecting that of you Hina-chan, nice move" "Oh... I-I'm sorry, are y-you o-o-okay?" Hinata said shakily. "I'm fine, but you can't let your gaurd down like that Hina-chan!" and with that Lee put a leg behind hers and pushed her, she started to fall, but Lee flipped his leg up, sending her twirling high in the air, and catching her gracefully, to set her down ever so gently. Hinata blushed. _"Oh my... he's... strong..."_ she thought to herself. Lee moved faster than hinata could see to appear immediately behind her and put her in one of the holds that Gai had taught him. the technique put them face to face at very close quarters, Hinata looked away as she blushed, Lee tried to hide it, but he blushed a little as well. Suddenly, to Lee's surprise, Hinata managed to wriggle free of the hold and land a palm strike flat into Lee's face. "o-o-o-oh no! I'm sorry! I-I'm s-so sorry..." Hinata stuttered. "You're really catching me off gaurd today Hina-chan, these are some nice moves!" Lee said with a smile. They each quickly stepped back, then lunged fist first at one another, Lee made sure to spin in the direction of his retracting hand so it wouldn't actually do any damage, it also kept him from taking another embarassing blow from Hinata. As the two stood, backs facing one another they each listened for the other to move first, it fell dead silent for a moment, and then, all at once, Hinata slid backwards, thrusting her elbow towards Lee, however at the exact same second Lee jumped high in the air, twisting and spinning, landing facing the now off-balance Hinata, he jumped towards her knocking her off her feet, catching her before she can hit the ground though, face to face, they looked deeply into eachother's eyes, finally, Lee set her down gently and layed down next to her.

xOxOxOxOx

Hinata was breathing heavily and blushing slightly. "Thank you for t-t-training me Lee-kun." she said catching her breath. "You're getting alot better Hinata. I see you were using the weights I gave you." he said smiling at her. "Yeah! I want to be as strong as you Lee-kun!" she said. He smiled even brighter at this. He looked at her. "Lee-kun... You're the best teacher ever! Hehe and you're also my best friend too..." she said smiling and blushing. "Haha thank you Hinata-chan. You're a great student and your my best friend aswell." he said. He rolled onto his side and pushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. She blushed. He ran his finger down her cheek and brought his face close to hers. _"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-what's he d-d-d-doing?!" Hinata thought._ Her already red blush turned crimson. This was it, Lee was going to do it. He was going to see if when he thought he felt about her was actually true. Their lips just slightly touched when they heard something coming their way. Lee fell back onto his back next to Hinata so it didn't look as though anything had or in this case was about to happen. "HIIINAA-CHAAAAAAN!!!!!!!" screamed Naruto running over to where the two lay looking out of breath. "Lee! What did you do to the poor girl! You should go easy on her ya know!" Naruto scolded. "N-Naruto-kun.. I'm not a baby." Hinata protested. The two of the sat up and Naruto sat next to them. "Well... what are you two up to?" Naruto asked. "We just got done training and we were resting up." Lee said. Hinata nodded. "Oh! Well do you guys wanna go get some dinner? My treat!" Naruto asked. They had been training for quite some time so they had missed out on lunch. "Sounds good to me." Lee said. "What about you Hinata-chan?" Lee asked. "Of c-course." she said looking at Lee blushing. The three of them stood up and went on their way to Icharaku's.

xOxOxOxOx

The three of them sat down and ordered. Pork ramen for Naruto and Lee, and Miso ramen for Hinata. When the food arrived Naruto and Lee shouted "Itadakimasu!!!" and dug in. They were done with atleast three bowls by the time Hinata was done with one. When Hinata was done Naruto had to be on his way. "See ya Lee! Bye Hinata." he shouted hugging Hinata. This caused Hinata to blush slightly, but not as much as usual. Lee noticed this. "What do you want to do now Hinata-chan?" he asked. "Can we go for a walk?" she asked. Inside her head she had been thinking about him. Lee that is. She wondered if he would try to kiss her again if they were alone. She came to the conclusion she maybe wouldn't mind that. They had walked to Lee's house because he wanted to change his clothes. It was too hot for him to be wearing is usual green jumpsuit. After 5 minutes he came back out. What Hinata saw made he jaw drop (A/N: Figuratively of course xD) Lee came out dressed him a black short sleeved shirt that was rather tight against his muscles and a pair of baggyish jeans with a rip in the knee. Hinata stared at his chest. she never really thought he would be this well built. She blushed. Lee noticed this and walked over to her. "I feel so weird being outside not in my usual attire." he said to her smiling. "D-Don't Lee-kun." she said. "I l-like it alot." she blushed. Lee blushed as well. It was really really rare for Lee to get a compliment, let alone on his looks. The two started walking down to the clearing they decided was "their spot" when Hinata tripped on a rock. She was paying too much attention to Lee's chest then to where she was going. Lee caught her and she blushed. "Thank you Lee-kun." she said. He smiled and helped her get her balance back. "Maybe I should hold your hand so you don't keep falling." he said jokingly. A few seconds later he felt a small hand grab onto his arm. He blushed and looked down at the smiling girl. While they were walking through the village they got a few looks. Some wondering what they were doing together that close. Others were girls shocked that Lee had such an amazing build. They didn't really notice the looks and they got to the clearing.

xOxOxOxOx

"Hey Hinata.. do you mind if I take my shirt off?" Lee asked. Hinata blushed. "W-w-w-why would I-I-I?" she stuttered out. Lee smiled and took off his shirt. He sighed "Thanks.. it's a lot cooler like this" he smiled again. He layed on the grass next to where Hinata was sitting. He pulled her down next to him and smiled. "You're really pretty.. do you know that Hina-chan?" he whispered in her ear. She blushed. "Th-thank you Lee-kun." she whispered back. He smiled and pulled her close. This caused her blush to deepen. They were soon on their sides facing eachother. They were staring into eachother's eyes. Lee knew no one would be there to bother them this time. It was too late and most people would be at their homes with their families right now. He moved his face closer to hers and whispered "I love you Hinata-chan." She was blushing insanely at the moment. Lee ran his finger down her cheek moving the hair out of her face. He traced her lips with his index finger and pulled her face to his. Their lips pressed together softly but lovingly. The kiss lasted for a few seconds when Lee broke it off. "I'm so sorry Hinata-chan!" she said standing up. "I really didn't mean to... well I did mean to.. but I mean... I'm sorry!" he said looking at her. She stood up too and pressed her body against his. "No Lee-kun..." she said. "It's okay... because... I love you too." she said. She then did something very brave for Hinata. She leaned up and kissed _him_! She broke the kiss off to look at him. His face was surprised and it seemed frozen. "W-what did you say?!" he said a little loudly. "I said I love you too Lee-kun" she said smiling. Lee kissed her again more passionately this time pushing her to the ground gently and falling on top of her. Hinata stared up at him. "You stole my first kiss Lee-kun." she said blushing. "I was saving it for Naruto..." she said. Lee looked as though someone shot him in the heart. "But... I'd rather give it to someone who deserves it and someone I want to have it more than him." she said smiling. He smiled and kissed her. He nuzzled her neck and kissed from there to her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and continued the kiss. He slipped his tounge into her mouth to taste her. This action recived a small moan from the girl. Lee found it attractive and it slightly turned him on. She could feel this because the were so close together which made her blush. She ran her fingers down his chest and slowly toward his pants. She did nothing more than simply tug on them but just that action alone drove him crazy. He wanted more of her. This bad Hinata that only he would ever get to see. He licked her tounge and slipped it out and went back to just a kiss. Hinata slid one of her hands inside his pants which caused him to grunt softly. Hinata was having fun being the bad girl for a change. She pulled it back out and Lee broke the kiss. "Hinata... would you like to stay the night at my apartment?" he asked her.

xxxxxxxxxx

**Well that was Ch 5! I just wanted to let you know that I'm sorry the characters get out of character alot. I just think it helps that they have... slightly altered personalities!!! Hehehehe I decided to stop abruptly cause I'm cool like that. A bit citrusish at the end... but it's all good. Hina's a hoeee xD Not really. It's all good... anyways... Thanks to my boyfriend for helping with the training scene.. I'm really terrible at writing them because I'm all fluff! Next chapter is gonna be my first actual LEMON!!!! Wheeee!!!! That's some crazy shit right there!! HINAXLEE LEMON!?!?!?! GASPLEZZZZ!!! xD Anyway... Yeah... Oh what did you guys think of the fluff? XD YAY FLUFF! And thanks again to Spenser Muh bf for helping with the fight scene. Review my dearies kekekeke. I love you all! xD nn Thank you for reading this.**

**Review please! SyndahChan && SpenserKun 3**


	6. Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too

**Sorry it's been a while. I've been busy with school and stuff. I'm sorry my lovelies!**

**Chapter 6 time. It's starting off as a lemon!!! But what will happen this chapter? Hmmm the world may never know!!!!**

**Only one review **

**KunoichiKitsune - I'm glad you like this. Here's the long awaited chapter!**

_**"If I die and go to hell real soon it will apear to me as this room, And for eternity I'd lay in bed, In my boxers half stoned with a pillow under my head, I'd be chatting on the interweb, Maggots prey upon the living dead, I had no interest in what she said on the phone everyday I'd permantely hit the hay, I called her on the phone and she touched herself, She touched herself, She touched herself, I called her on the phone and she touched herself, I laughed myself to sleep." - Wow, I Can Get Sexual Too - Say Anything.**_

Lee picked Hinata up and carried her to his apartment. He usually shared with Gai-sensei but he knew he was away on a mission so it would be okay. When they got there he opened and closed the front door locking it, and took her straight to his bedroom. He set her down on the bed gently. He sat in next to her and looked at her. "Are you sure about this Hinata-chan? I don't want you to have to go through this if you're not ready.. especially with me." he said. "What are you talking about Lee-kun? I love you... I've been thinking about you alot recently... and I mean... You're the only person that really cares about me and I've grown to love you more and more every second I'm with you. I'm ready." she said looking into his eyes smiling. With that he smiled back and pushed her down softly. He positioned himself above her and began kissing her. He forced his tounge into her mouth which recived a small moan from her. He removed her top and bra leaving her in her bottoms still. He looked down at her breasts. _"WOAH!!! I seriously didn't think they'd be that... HUGE!!!"_ he thought to himself. He kissed her again and ran his finger down her neck to her left nipple. He ran his finger around it in a circle causing Hinata to moan and giggle at the same time as she was rather ticklish. He continued that and kissed down her neck to her right nipple. He licked it which caused a small moan also. He suddenly began to suck on it hard. He then felt something tugging at his shirt trying to pull it off. He looked at Hinata and laughed. He took the shirt off and threw it accross the room along with his pants. He took Hinata's bottoms and underwear off leaving her completely naked and him in his boxers only. She gazed up at his surprizingly perfectly toned body. She was shocked at how perfect it was. She ran two fingers down his chest and to his boxers. "It's not fair if you get to wear something still." she said pouting and tugging at the cloth. She sat up and pulled them down and gasped. _"W-w-WOW!!! W-w-will that fit!!!!"_ she thought to herself. He rubbed her vagina with his index finger softly and looked at her as she moaned for more. "You're really sure?" he asked. "Lee.. yes. I love you!" she said back. He smirked and put his finger in. Hinata's eyes grew wide. "Mmm.. Lee.." she moaned out quietly. He started moving faster. As he did Hinata's moans grew much louder. Then he stuck something else in. The sensation they both felt was unbeliveable. "Uhnnn... LEEEEE!!! It hurts..." Hinata shouted probably loud enough for everyone in Konoha to hear. "Mmmm.. Hinaa... shh everyone will hear." he moaned out. "Lee.. faster.. mmm please?" she begged hoping it would stifle the pain a bit. He pushed faster and harder causing her to moan louder. He put his hand to her mouth so she could scream without the whole world hearing. He decided that wasn't good enough so he removed his hand and replaced it with his lips. The whole time pushing as hard and fast as he could go. He hated her hurting but he knew she was being please as well. For a minute he was thinking about how the two of them were one at this point in time. How they were the combination of two people. He thought it was perfect. He looked at her. His perfect princess. He kissed her softly on the lips as the two of them came to their climax together. They sighed and Lee got off of her and layed next to her. Hinata rolled on her side and looked at him. He smiled and rolled on his side facing her. He brushed a few loose strands of hair away from her face so he could see her perfectly. "My perfect princess..." he whispered in her ear. She blushed and cuddled close to him. "My knight in shining armor.." she said smiling. She giggled at the thought of Lee in a knights outfit. He kissed her forehead and looked at her. "I love you.. I love you so much Hinata..." he said. "I love you too.. .so much..." she said looking into his eyes. He put his hand on her cheek and brought her face up to his and kissed her lips romantically. He parted lips with her and she cuddled into his chest. Lee held her tightly as the two of them fell asleep in eachothers arms.

xOxOxOxOx

_Meanwhile right in the next room._

"Well well well.. Lee's been busy since I've been gone." said Gai. He laughed as he peaked in at the two. They were huddled close together covered in a mere sheet.He decided since he couldn't see anything he would sneak in. He brought out a green and silver blanket and covered the two in it. He smiled and wondered what his star pupil who was practically his son was doing with the Hyuuga heiress though.. Gai shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room. He went to his room and fell asleep.

xOxOxOxOx

**Sorry to cut this short but im soooo tired. I'm glad for my readers and please please review!!! It makes me really sad when I don't see any reviews. From now on if I don't have atleast 1 review in three days I refuse to upload untill I get one. I'll still write them I just won't have them uploaded. Anyway... tell me how you liked the chapter! It was my first lemon attempt. ' I hope it was good. OH!!! HAPPY 13 MONTH ANNIVERSARY SPENSER!! Me and my boyfriend have been together for a year and a month today!!! YAY!!!!**

**Hina and Lee - YAAAAY!!!!!**

**Review loves. Love yas.**

**SyndahChan.**


	7. Daddy Dearest

**Thanks to my reviewers!**

**Kakashisensei12 - Yeah I don't write long enough. Short attention span. T.T I'll try to fix that up though!**

**ShadowOwl - YAY! I feel loved. They did deserve that lemon. I feel special though. You made me smile YAY! -Hugs you-**

**Eddi - I'm updating. Woohooo!**

**KunoichiKitsune - I seem to write to you alot here don't I? Hehe thanks for reading and It was a good day. The 17th. My Anniversary. Thanks for acknowledging it. Teehee. This chapter is dedicated to you. MUAH! xD**

**Billie The Fourth Sage - I'm glad you think it's sweet xD**

**QuietChick - xD Like rival like.. rival? (I tried to rip off that saying Like Father Like Son... Haha.)**

**RedEyeDrop - Thank you! I'm glad you liked it. Heres that update .**

**Teyashi - I'm glad it's good. D Thanks.**

**I'm so so sorry. I was working on this chapter but I got major writers block. I know I suck so much. You can come kill me now. -Huge frownie face- Syn-chan needs hugs!**

**Lee- Runs over and hugs her**

**Me- Passes out**

**Tobi- Tobi didn't do it. Tobi is a good boy!**

**Lee- Tobi?! I thought I locked you in the closet.**

**Tobi- Syn-chan said you were being mean so she let me out because I am a good boy.**

**Me- XX**

**Anyway... on with the story. GoGoGoGoGoGO!!!!**

**xOxOxOxOx**

**"You take this empty shell and fill it half full, I have to wait what seems like forever for it to be whole, And I wait a rediculous amount of time for you to be my rescue, It seems as if the pain gets worse but you always come on cue, I really don't know what you need, I hope I can repay you, I hope what I have is just enough, Since all I can give you is love, You take this empty shell and make it almost whole, I feel like dancing in the rain with you but then I'd be a fool, You're so sweet you melt away in the summer rain, And then I'd have all my pain, I really don't know what you need, I hope I can repay you, I hope what I have is just enough, Since all I can give you is love, I looked you in the eyes as you came and said hi, When you left I fell and cried, but as always on cue you came and hugged me too, I looked up as you said you loved me, You loved me, I know I could run away, But holding on seems right, And I know I could end today with a bloody bath, But staying with you seems nice, I'd rather hold on, Hold on, I'd rather see you, See you, And I'll do anything you want, Anything you need, If you want what I have I'll give everything to you, I really don't know what you need, I hope I can repay you, I hope what I have is just enough, Since all I can give you is love, Is love what you need, All I can give is love." - "All I Can Give To You" by GlassProof (MY BAND!)**

Hinata woke up first and looked over at the still sleeping Lee. She smiled and played with his hair. She snuggled closer to him and he hugged her tighter in his sleep. She felt like being close to him like this was the best thing she could feel. She thought she'd died and gone to heaven. She felt a stir next to her and looked up to see Lee waking up. "Hello sleepy head" she whispered. "Mmm.. Hina.." a yawn interrupted his sentance. "Hinata-chan... it's still early..." he looked over at his clock. It was only 2:23 AM. "I know, but I just woke up, so I wanted to look at you." she said smiling. She reached up and grabbed his nose. He looked at her with this weird look on his face. "Got your nose." she said sleepily. Lee laughed and 'took it back'. She pouted cutely. This recived a kiss from Lee. "You're so cute..." he whispered in her ear. She smiled and curled up next to him. He wrapped his arm around her. "Lee?" she asked. "Yeah?" he replied. "When did you get this blanket?" she asked. "Hm... I don't remember..." he said sitting up. He heard noises from the next room. "Oh god..." he whispered. "W-what is it Lee-kun?" Hinata asked worried. "Gai-sensei is home..." he replied. "I hope he doesen't get mad.. he's not supposed to be back for a month or so still." Lee sighed. He pulled Hinata closer to him and pulled the blanket up over them. Soon they both feel back to sleep.

xOxOxOxOx

Lee woke up first and looked over at his clock. It was about 10:39 AM. He decided to get up. He looked over at the girl next to him who was still sound asleep. He got out of bed without waking her and stretched. He walked over to his dresser and dug out some clothes. A pair of ripped jeans and a dark green t-shirt. He put them on and sat on the bed staring at Hinata. He sighed. She was so beautiful. Her long dark hair flowing down her body, her sweet innocent face looking so peaceful, everything looked so perfect about her. She stirred and sat up. She yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning Lee-kun." she said still a little sleepily. He smiled at her. "Good morning Hinata-chan, did you sleep well?" he asked. Hinata smiled and nodded her head yes. She blushed as she remembered the previous night's events. Lee smiled. "You're so cute." he said pouncing on her and hugging her. He let go and kneeled above her on all fours. She blushed and he lent down to give her a kiss. Just as their lips touched Gai-sensei bursted in practically knocking the door off it's hinges. "SWEET BEAUTIFUL YOUTH!!!!!!!" he screamed his eyes getting teary. Hinata hid under the covers since she was still naked. Lee stood up and blushed. "Gai-sensei! Please knock next time. It's rude..." he said. "I'm sorry Lee. I was just too excited to control myself. I want to meet the sweet escence of youth you have caught yourself up with." Gai said. Hinata blushed as she thought about herself actually being with Lee. "_It's so unrealistic... but.. still..." _she thought to herself. "Gai-sensei... this is Hinata... Hinata... this is Gai-sensei" he said introducing them to eachother. "Hinata?! AS IN HINATA HYUUGA?! AS IN THE HEIR TO THE HYUUGA CLAN!!!" Gai freaked out and ran out of the room to make breakfast. Hinata blushed "I-I'm not that s-special.." she mumbled out. Lee looked down at her. "Don't say that." Lee said with a rather depressed look on his face. "You're the most special person in the world.. and I love you with all my heart Hinata." he said. She looked up at him and he kissed her. She stood up and put her clothes on and sat back down on the bed. Lee picked her up and carried her to the kitchen. She sat on a chair at the counter and watched Gai-sensei prepare the food.

xOxOxOxOx

"Where is my daughter?!" Hiashi stormed around the Hyuuga manor. "WHERE IS SHE?!" he ran around looking in every room. "Hiashi-sama.. last I saw her she was out in the woods with someone." said a servant. "Hmph... find her" Hiashi said. He walked into his study and slammed the door shut.

xOxOxOxOx

"Wow, that was great! Thank you Gai-sensei!" Lee said. "Yes, thank you." Hinata also thanked him. "No trouble at all!" Gai smiled and did the 'nice guy pose'. "I have another mission to get on. Kakashi will be there and I want to get it done before he can do anything! I'll be seein' ya' Lee!" he shouted and walked out. "Well.. I guess it's just you and me now Hinata." Lee smiled and leaned closer to her. She blushed as he moved in even closer. "I love you Hinata.." he said right before he kissed her. Hinata melted into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. Lee pulled away from the kiss and nibbled on her ear. She giggled from his breath. "I love you Hina-chan." he whispered breathily into her ear. Hinata blushed and giggled some more. The two of them got up and walked into the living room. Lee layed across the couch and Hinata layed on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her and she snuggled close to him. Lee sighed contentedly and looked at his princess. He kissed her forehead and held her closer.

xOxOxOxOx

There was a pounding in his head. No pain killer seemed to work. Hiashi looked extremely annoyed. He found out where Hinata was after asking around the village. He was rather angry. He walked up to the apartment in which his daughter and the man who took her away were hiding. He pounded on the door and when no one answered he knocked it down. What he saw shocked him. Hinata was on top of Lee and they were kissing. Nothing more nothing less. Hiashi saw red and began to throw stuff. "NO CHILD OF MINE WILL WHORE HERSELF OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed. He held onto Hinata's shoulder and was about to hit her in the face, but the blow never came. Hinata was shaking as Lee held Hiashi's hand back. "I will not allow you to harm her in any way." Lee glared. "Do you know who you are speaking to young man? Not only am I the Hyuuga clan leader, I am Hinata's FATHER!! And I will not allow her to whore herself out." Hiashi glared and walked out of the building gripping Hinata's arm rather tightly. Tears started to fall from her eyes because she knew what would happen next.

xOxOxOxOx

**Sorry bout that. I just have major writers block type syndrome... I'll be updating once a week. Every friday night. I'll be taking the whole week to write and check everything. I'm sorry it took sooo long for me to update once again. I'm really really REALLY sorry. I seriously am... If you have any ideas for the next chapters throw em at me! Honestly I need help Hahaha. I'm pathetic. Again.. I'm sorry. **

**Have a good week. See ya then!**

**Syndah-Chan!!!!**


	8. All I Can Say Is Wow

**Sorry this update took so long guys! It's been months.. and I apollogize to all of you who wanted me to continue. I'll try to update once or twice a week if I can. It's just I have alot going on and it's time consuming. Well yeah. I hope you all enjoy the CHAPTER 8 AMAZING SHOCKING ... nah. I don't know where I'm going with that. HERE WE GO! Skips away happily with Kisame ;3**

xOxOxOxOx

**"I'm not like them, but I can pretend. The sun is gone, but I have a light. The day is done, but I'm having fun. I think I'm dumb, maybe just happy. Think I'm just happy. Maybe just happy. Think I'm just happy. My heart is broke, but I have some glue. Help me inhale, and mend it with you. We'll float around, and hang out on clouds. Then we'll come down and have a hangover." - Dumb - Nirvana. (KURT! 3)**

"HIASHI-SAMA! Wait!" Lee screamed running after the two.

"What do you want boy?" Hiashi turned to look at the rather pissed off Lee. Lee looked up at Hiashi and then over at the very scared Hinata.

"Let her go, I want to be with her, why is this such a big deal to you?" Lee asked.

"Because, she is my eldest daughter, and weak as she is, she happens to be the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, I refuse to allow her to be with anyone when she could be training." He replied glaring down at the young man. Lee sighed and clenched his hands into fists.

"I was training her, and it was going fine. Now please, just let us be together." he said.

"Fine, but under one condition.." Hiashi said monotoneously.

"What is it? I'll do anything, tell me!?" Lee asked, practically jumping for joy.

"You have one month to train, and if you can't beat me in one month, then she returns to the Hyuuga household and the two of you are to never be seen together again!" Hiashi smirked.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Lee exclaimed. "I'll take you right now, let's go!" he shouted, punching the air. Hiashi just shook his head and walked away, leaving Hinata there with Lee.

"Hinata, I'd advise you come by later and gather your things, you'll be gone for a month afterall, so stop by and pick up your clothes." Hiashi shouted back as he walked down the path toward the Hyuuga complex.

"L-Lee!" Hinata shouted running into him and cuddling into his chest. Lee picked her up and carried her back to his house, so they could continue doing what it was they were before Hiashi interrupted, cuddling of course.

xOxOxOxOx

Naruto was walking down the street when he saw it, the one thing he never thought he'd see. The one thing he didn't want to see. He saw Lee picking Hinata up and kissing her in the middle of the street. He had been thinking to himself about Hinata recently, and discovered he had feelings for her, but now this? Naruto sighed and walked to Icharaku. He sat down and ate his ramen, slowly, staring into the bowl as if it would answer all his questions.

"_Why didn't I see her before, if only I'd realized she liked me, but... now she's got someone who does appreciate her with all his heart... whereas I only just began to realize this all._" Naruto thought to himself. Try as he might, he just couldn't get her out of his mind, but there was nothing he could do, because she was gone now.

"_If he ever hurts her, I'll be there to pick up the pieces, I swear it._" he thought to himself before mindlessly indulging into his ramen.

xOxOxOxOx

"Lee... hehehe" Hinata giggled as she was dropped lightly onto Lee's couch. Lee began to tickle her widly before he decided to sit with her. Once he sat down Hinata kissed him and nuzzled his neck, blushing slightly.

"I love you Hinata, don't ever leave me, please?" Lee asked looking into her eyes. Hinata simply smiled.

"I love you too Lee, and I'll never leave you, I don't care what happens to me, nothing will seperate us." she said smiling softly. Lee pushed her down on the sofa gently and kneeled over her, and kissed her passionately.

"Lee..." Hinata moaned into the kiss. Lee took advantage of her mouth being open and slid his tounge in. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, she slid her tounge against his trying to gain domanince, but ofcourse Lee ended up winning that fight. Hinata removed her arms from his neck and slid them up his shirt, feeling his muscled chest. Lee layed on his back and pulled her on top of him. He pulled her down and kissed her again. Lee sat up and slid his hands up her body and pulled her shirt off. Hinata pulled his off and pushed him back down on the sofa. She kissed him passionately and licked at his lips for entrance, in which he granted her access. Lee slid his hands up and down her back gently, sending chills running down Hinata's spine. She moaned into his mouth, apperently enjoying the actions they were partaking in. Hinata ran her hands down to Lee's pants and tugged at them lightly, but it was hard enough to drive him crazy. Hinata began to unbutton Lee's pants when...

**BAM! BAM! BAM!**

Someone went and had to inturupt them. There was hard knocking on his front door.

"OPEN YOUR DOOR LEE!!!!" shouted a really angry sounding voice. One that was apperently a guy. Lee gulped. Hinata looked down at Lee with a confusef look on her face. Lee gently slid Hinata off of her and walked over to the door. Hinata quickly slipped her shirt on, where as Lee did too before he opened the door.

"Heheh... Hiya Neji..." Lee said thanking god he decided not to wear his green unitard.

"DON'T "Hiya Neji" ME LEE! WHERE'S MY COUSIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER! I DEMAND TO KNOW!" Neji shouted storming in. He eventually saw her sitting on the couch watching tv intently. Neji sighed in relife and walked over to her.

"Hinata, come home, I don't care if you're aloud to be here, you shouldn't, Lee's a great guy, but come home please Hinata!" Neji begged.

"No." Hinata stated simply.

"Why not?! Why won't you come home?" Neji asked.

"Because, I'm happy here and I love him, I know you don't want me to be unhappy, so just let me stay Neji.." Hinata replied. Neji just sighed.

"Fine" Neji said and turned toward the door, apollogizing for the intrusion.

"So.. Now what.." Lee said looking over at Hinata. She just smiled and motioned for him to come over. He sat down and she pushed him down laying on top of him. She snuggled into him. With the interruption from Neji neither of the two were really in the moood anymore. Lee ran his fingers through her long hair.

"I love you so much Hinata... I really really do. You'll never even begin to comprehend how much I love you." Lee whispered in her ear. He then hugged her closed and kissed her head.

"I love you too Lee, more than you'll ever, ever know." she replied. With a content sigh Hinata closed her eyes and buried her head into his chest and smiled.

xOxOxOxOx

"Sakura, I need you to gather up five people to complete a six person squad. This is a rank S mission so I trust your judgment." Tsunade said boredly to Sakura.

"Alright, I think I have most of who should go in mind" Sakura replied before bowing and walking out of the room. She then left the hokage office and went in search of the five.

xOxOxOxOx

**Well that's it. I know, I know... short for my first chapter in a while... but yeah. I just figured you guys could just... wait for the revealing of the other five. Yessum. Well... Let me know what ya think! I'll get working on chapter 9 right away... I'm also thinking about starting another fic... I'm also going to be on HIATUS for a while with my HinaXIru fic. I don't know it's just kinda hard to write... I think I might cut that one kind of short. But yeah... I'm thinking of an in depth sort of... darker maybe love... HinaXIta maybe? Well whatever... PLEASE! Give me suggestions... also... this fic will be done in about... 3-5 more chappies... with maybe a oneshot sequal but it depends. I hope you liked it... **

**Ja Ne!**


	9. Yaoi, Heartbreak, and a Campfire

**Hey! How's everyone doing!? Yupp, I actually didn't take six months to update again! Aren't ya proud? Well honestly I haven't much to say. So. Here goes! **

**WARNING: Slight yaoi action, for comedic purposes only!!! ENJOY THE TORTURE OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOOO!!!!!! -is dragged away by Kisame-**

**xOxOxOxOx**

Lee and Hinata were both sound asleep on the couch of the apartment. They were watching some movie but apperently had fallen asleep in the middle of it. The scene was actually rather cute if you turned it upside down, and maybe flipped it, or maybe it just was. Lee was laying on the couch holding Hinata, who had slightly fallen off the couch, so she was basically only half there. Her top half resting on Lee's chest, and the bottom was falling off. It was definately a cute scene.

**BAM BAM BAM **"LEE WAKE UP UP UP UP UP UP!!!" someone shouted from outside the door. Hinata and Lee had both jolted up in a flash. Lee yawned and stretched. He kissed the still rather sleepy Hinata on the forehead before he went to answer the door.

"Sakura? What do you want so early in the morning?" he asked seeing the bright pink haired girl.

"Well, you and Hinata are being asked to go on a mission with a couple other people including myself." she replied smiling annoyingly brightly.

"When?" Lee asked stretching and leaning against the door frame.

"In three days. Meet me at the main gate, bring Hinata and any supplies you think you'll need." she stated smiling and looking passed Lee at Hinata. She waved at the tired young maiden. Hinata sleepily waved back. Sakura said goodbye and left. Lee closed the door after her and sat down next to Hinata, putting an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"So, how long do we have until the mission?" Hinata asked.

"Three days Sakura said, she also said there'll be other people there." Lee replied. He knew that Naruto would probably be there, he never passes up a mission, even if it's not assigned to him, but he still wondered who else could possibly be there. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Hey Hina, do you want to do some training today?" he asked.

"Sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt." she replied smiling. Lee stood up and helped Hinata up as the went to change there clothes.

**xOxOxOxOx**

Hinata was trying to catch her breath, but she had to jump out of the way again. Lee's attacks were always so fast. She blocked a punch and attempted to hit him, she landed the blow. Lee slid back a couple feet and jumped in the air. He came back down with a kick but Hinata jumped out of the way. She jumped on top of him and covered his eyes.

"Hey! How is this training! That's not fair." Lee said laughing.

"Yeah it is, I'm training myself on how to distract you" Hinata said with a giggle.

"Well, if that's the case..." Lee cut himself off and pinned Hinata to the ground lightly, but with enough force that she couldn't get up.

"Oh, what're ya' gonna' do to me?" Hinata teased. Lee just smirked back and kissed her, Hinata's eyes widened with slight surprise, but soon after closed shut and melted into the kiss. Lee broke the kiss and brushed a few stray hairs away from her face.

"That." Lee said with a smirk on his face. Hinata blushed, she'd never really seen him smirk before, and she had to admitt, it was quite attractive. Hinata leaned her head up and kissed him again, then layed her head back down on the grass. Lee got off of her and layed down next to her. Hinata layed her head on his chest and held his hand. Lee smiled. He loved the way he felt when he was with her. Hinata watched the clouds roll quietly by.

"Hinata, are you happy?" Lee asked her.

"What do you mean? Of course I am." she said.

"I mean, you're really happy being with me?" he said, his tone was serious. Hinata sat up and looked him in the eyes.

"Yes. I don't belive I could be happier with anyone other than you." she replied looking in his deeply in his eyes. He smiled and pulled her down on top of him and hugged her close.

"I'm glad." Lee said smiling. The two of them were so caught up in the moment that they never realized they were being watched the whole time from behind a tree. The figure seemed to frown and walk away.

**xOxOxOxOx**

_[Three days later!_

Hinata and Lee woke up early, they had to leave at 6 A.M. They ate a small breakfast and got ready, they decided to save time they'd shower together. (A/N: Uh huh.. to save time.. riiight.) After they got out of the shower and got dressed they left. Lee figured to save time he'd just carry her. He picked her up and ran. Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to him tightly. When they finally got there he saw Sakura and Naruto.

"Hey Fuzzybrows! Hey Hinata!" Naruto called out, loudly as always. That of course earned him a hit on the head from Sakura. Hinata giggled.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura." Hinata greeted them. Sakura smiled and greeted her back.

"So, Sakura... who else is gonna' be here with us?" Lee asked curiously. As if someone knew he was asking they arrived.

"Lee, Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Shino, and myself. The six of us are to take this scroll to Sunagakure and give it to Kazekage Gaara." Sakura informed everyone. Neji looked at Hinata and then at Lee with a slight glare in his eyes. Lee just smiled his bright "Youth" smile and Neji sighed.

"Hinata, how are you?" Shino walked over to his old team mate.

"Shino!" she hugged him. "I haven't seen you in a while! I've been good, really good, how've you been?" she asked. Lee looked over with a slight look of jelousy, of course it went unnoticed.

"Busy, I get thrown into a ton of missions." Shino said with a slight sigh.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?!?!" shouted an enraged Sakura.

"Y-yes, sorry Sakura." Hinata appologized. After that was settled the team set off on the next adventure!

**xOxOxOxOx**

Lee ran a little closer to Hinata than the rest of them. He was just a little jelouse, but he'd ignore it. He just wanted to be with Hinata and protect her. Hinata looked over at him and smiled. They'd been traveling the whole day, and the sun had long gone down. They were going to stop soon and make camp. Lee smiled back at her and continued to run. After a few minutes Sakura told everyone to stop and they did. Sakura told The boys to set up the tents and said that Hinata and herself were going to get firewood. Sakura and Hinata set off into the woods together to get the said wood. They had gathered a decent amount when out of the blue Sakura called over to Hinata.

"What is it Sakura?" Hinata asked when she approached the serious looking female.

"How much do you love him?" Sakura asked.

"Who are you talking about Sakura? Lee?" Hinata was begining to get confused.

"Yes, who else would I be talking about?!" Sakura was getting pissed. "How much do you love him Hinata?!"

"With all my heart, why? Is something wrong?" Hinata was scared now.

"I just wondered." was all Sakura said. The two of them took the wood back to camp. The walk back was an uncomfortable silence the entire trip. When the two of them got to camp, the tents were all set up and the guys were sitting on the logs that they had found talking. There were four logs total and they were in a square position, a large yet small space in the center for the campfire. Once Lee noticed Hinata he immediately ran over to her and took her pile of wood out of her hands.

"Always the gentleman, eh Lee?" Sakura said smiling.

"Only for my Hinata-hime." he replied. Sakura's smile faded. Neji came over and glared again at Lee and began to chat with his cousin about things that really didn't matter to keep her away from him. Shino noticed this and sighed to himself. _"The human mind is rather pathetic really now that I think about it..."_ Shino thought to himself. A few minutes later everyone was sitting around a nice cozy campfire. Lee was sharing a log with Hinata of coure. Neji was on the log next to Hinata to keep a closer eye on her. Shino sat next to Neji on his own log, and Naruto and Sakura shared a log, Sakura and the side next to Lee. There wasn't much to do really. After a few moments of thinking Sakura decided they should play truth or dare. Everyone was up for it. (A/N: Eh... if they said no Sakura would kill them all anyway, and that's not good for the plot now is it?)

"I'll go first then!" Sakura exclaimed delightfully. "Hinata, truth or dare?" she asked the young girl.

"Dare." Hinata said bravely. Sakura just smirked.

"I dare you to... kiss Naruto on the lips for 10 seconds, and I mean, put some passion into it!" Sakura practically jumped for joy yelling this. Hinata was scared. It's not that she liked Naruto, it's that, well, she loved Lee and didn't want to kiss anyone else.

"I OBJECT!!!!" Lee shouted at the top of his lungs.

"YOU DON'T GET TO OBJECT!!!" Sakura, Neji, and Naruto all shouted at the same time. Shino just sweatdropped. Lee looked at Hinata and sighed. Hinata stood up along with Naruto and walked over to him blushing. Naruto smirked. He had wanted this for some time now, and maybe he could use this night to make Hinata see that he was better than fuzzybrows. Naruto looked down at her and lifted her chin up to make her look him directly in the face. Hinata blushed as their lips made contact. Everyone just stared. Naruto pinned her up against a tree and kissed her more passionately. He put his hands on her hips which made her gasp. Naruto took advantage of this and slipped his tounge into her mouth. Right about now is when Lee lost it. He was about to kill Naruto. As he started to march over Neji and Shino both held him back. After the ten seconds were over Naruto let her go and smirked. Hinata just blushed and stood against the tree. Lee rushed over and hugged her tightly. Naruto simply took his seat back at the camp fire. Hinata and Lee joined them.

"Well Hinata, it is your turn now..." Naruto said.

"R-right. U-um... Shino, truth or dare?" she asked.

"Truth." Shino said rather monotone.

"Do you have a crush on anyone these days, and do we know her?" she asked. Hinata was always interested in her team members lives. They were practically her brothers afterall.

"Yeah, kinda, and yeah you do know her..." Shino said blushing, but you can't really tell with his face hidden.

"Well who is it!?!" Sakura asked.

"You never said I had to say who it was..." Shino said making Sakura slightly mad.

"Whatever, your turn Shino.." Sakura said rather angrily.

"Eh. Neji, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Dare." Neji replied. Oh how Shino hoped he'd say this.

"You know you have to do whatever I say, right Neji?" Shino said with a smirk.

"Um, yes. I don't complain." Neji said.

"Kiss Lee. Thirty seconds. Tounge. All of it. NOW." Shino said a little harshly. Neji's eye's looked like they were about to fall out of his head. Sakura and Naruto were dying of laughter. Hinata slightly giggled, she didn't really mind Lee kissing Neji, she knew nothing would come of it. Lee however, his face was much like Neji's current look at the moment.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Neji and Lee both shouted at the same time. Everyone died of laughter at them. Neji and Lee looked at eachother at the same time. Lee looked down at Hinata, pleading that she could get him out of this, but she only giggled and shook her head. Neji walked over to Lee. All fear was erased from Neji's face. In fact, Neji looked confident.

"This is going to be the best damn kiss of your life Lee." Neji said with a smirk. Lee opened his mouth to protest but was cut off with Neji tackling him to the ground and inserting his tounge into Lee's waiting mouth. Lee's eyes were shot right open. Everyone stared in shock. No one really thought that Neji would do this. Neji turned the kiss into a passionate heat wave going through Lee's entire body. Lee's face seemed to have lost the intensity and looked at Neji affectionately. Lee deepend the kiss and ran his fingers through Neji's silk hair. Neji moaned into the kiss. Neji broke apart with Lee.

"I've wanted to say this for a long time Lee..." Neji said staring into Lee's eyes. Lee stared back. Everyone stared in disbelief.

"Yes Neji?" Lee asked, a hint of lust in his voice.

"I want you." Neji said, drawing Lee's face closer to his. Neji layed on the ground and pulled Lee on top of him, making Lee stradle him. Neji tugged and Lee's black jeans which earned a hot moan from the boy.

"Neji... uhn." Lee moaned the name out which cause Neji to bring Lee down to him, drawing him into another fiery kiss.

"Lee, you're mine. Only mine." Neji stated matter of factly. Hinata's face turned red. She honestly didn't know how to take this. Naruto and Shino bothed stared in awe, and Sakura was enjoying this yaoi fangirl moment.

"AAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Neji and Lee suddenly exploded. Lee fell off of Neji and rolled around on the ground. Neji clutched his stomache.

"Oh my god you all should have seen your faces!! You're all so pathetic!" Neji yelled out and began to laugh again. Lee stood up and helped the hysterical Neji up.

"Oh Neji." Lee fakely moaned out, causing the two boys to laugh even louder. Everyone just stared. They'd been had. Lee finally walked over to Hinata and hugged her. "I'm so so sorry Hinata-ai, it was too good to resist." Lee said kissing her. Hinata's eyes shot open and when Lee pulled away she twitched a little because she was kissed right after her cousin had kissed him. _"D-Did I technically just kiss my cousin?"_ she thought to herself. She shook the thought out of her head as she watched Sakura chase Lee and Neji screaming something about killing them. Naruto and Shino just stared at eachother in shock and sat down. Both were extremely pale at what they had just witnessed. After everyone had calmed down it was Neji's turn. He looked around at who his victim shall be.

"Hn. Naruto. Truth or dare?" he said, still smirking.

"Dare babeh, LETS GOOO! BELIVE IT!" Naruto blurted out before thinking. Neji just smirked.

"I thought you might say that." Neji looked over at Lee. "Well? A little revenge Lee?" Neji asked with a smirk on his face.

"Of course Neji, whatever you say." Lee said winking at Neji causing the two to chuckle once again. Naruto didn't like where this was going.

"Naruto, I dare you to give Shino here, his very own sexy makeout session. Sit on his lap and get 'im tiger." Neji said calmly yet with an amused tone of voice.

"EHHH!!!!???? Awww mannn." Naruto whined. He knew he had to do it though so he walked over to Shino.

"Make it belivable Naruto-ai!" Neji said sounding sickeningly sweet. Lee and Hinata laughed, although she did feel kind of bad for her former team mate... but then again he did taint her boyfriend. So she supposed he deserved it. Naruto straddled Shino on the log and pushed his hood down away from his face. Shino knew he couldn't do anything about it and sighed as the blonde ninja pulled his face toward his. Shino however didn't expect Naruto to run his hand down his thigh, thus causing Shino to fall backwards in shock. Everyone burst into laughter.

"A-alright Naruto, that's enough, you've scarred Shino enough." Neji said stifling his laughter. Neji and Lee both looked satisfied. But Naruto however, wasn't too pleased.

"YEAH WELL IT'S MY TURN NOW!!!" Naruto shouted and pointed at Lee. "Truth or dare!!!!???" Naruto asked aggresively.

"Dare. I'm up for a challenge!" Lee shouted out confidently. Naruto knew this was coming.

"Kiss Sakura, NOW, NOW, NOW, make it real real real real real real REAL BELIVE IT!!!" Naruto shouted almost foaming at the mouth. Hinata was worried. She hoped this wouldn't ignite old feelings that Lee had toward Sakura. There was nothing she could do though. Lee gulped and looked uncomfortable. Sakura however, seemed to not mind so much. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Lee. She smiled and kissed him ravenously. Lee's eyes didn't widen, but they closed as Lee wrapped his arms around her waist. Sakura smiled into the smile and she saw Hinata out of the corner of her eye. Hinata looked almost as if she were about to cry. Sakura pulled him closer and kissed him passionately. Lee didn't reject it, nor did he reject her pushing him to the ground and straddling him.

"S-Sakura..." Lee mumbled. Sakura smiled.

"I knew you still had feelings for me." she said with a blush. Hinata couldn't take it and ran off into the woods by herself.

"Hinata!" Lee shouted as she ran off. He wanted to get up, he honestly did, but he already saw Naruto running off toward her. Sakura got off of him and just smiled to herself. She leaned against a tree and stared at Lee. Neji and Shino however, weren't as lax as her.

"You hold him... I want to get the blow..." Neji said with a murderous tone.

**xOxOxOxOx**

Hinata didn't stop running, she didn't care if anyone was chasing her or not. She just wanted to be far away. She finally found herself at a lake with a small waterfall. There she sat under a tree and began to shake. She didn't want to cry, she tried not to. She figured Lee still felt for Sakura. It was only a matter of time before it came back to him.

"Hinata..." spoke a soft famillar voice.

"N-Naruto..." she said looking up at the man. He sat down and pulled her into his warm embrace. She accepted the comfort.

"You can cry Hinata, it's okay. No one's here but us. Let it out before it consumes you." Naruto said stroking the shaking girls hair. She finally let the tears leak out.

"Oh N-Naruto.. why was I a fool?" she said in between sobs. "I-I knew he's always l-l-love her, why did I think he'd ever l-love someone as dull and weak as m-myself." she finished bursting into a more violent wave of tears. Naruto tilted her head up to make her look him in the eyes. They were filled with so many emotions : Hate, Love, Confusion, Compassion, Sympathy. She didn't know what was coming.

"I don't want you to say those things ever again. I know what is going on... Sakura is angry that I'm not in love with her anymore, and she's trying to get Lee back. It won't happen Hinata!" Naruto stated.

"IT ALREADY DID! I'VE LOST HIM!" Hinata shouted. Naruto hugged her closer and shook his head.

"She's manipulative, He loves you Hinata, I know he does, because he looks at you the same way I do." Naruto said with a tint of sadness. "Of course he was confused at the time, but I'm sure now he's dying over this. Please give him one more chance." Naruto pleaded.

"Naruto, if you love me as much as it seems, why aren't you taking advantage of this and attempting to change my feelings?" she asked.

"Becuase I'm not like that. I'll have you when the time is right, and if I don't, that's okay too, I'll just hurt. But I'll always be happy if you are, and your happiness is what's most important to me. You're my world and you always will be, but if my world crashes, where will I be? That's why I'll stand by in the shadows and make sure you're okay." Naruto said, a single tear fell down his cheek. Hinata looked up at him awestruck. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Naruto." she said hugging him close.

"Me too..." Naruto said standing up. He helped her up and together they traveled back to the campsite to settle this and set Sakura straight.

**xOxOxOxOx**

**WOW! I really never write this long of a chapter... I did it in one day too! I feel accomplished!!!! AHAHAHA! My wrist hurts like a... fish, and it's almost midnight. ALSO I'm going to start updating more frequently seeing as how I'm chock full of amazing ideas. ALSOOOOOO There's only two more chapters to this story left. If you plead enough I might make a oneshot sequal... or a twoshot. ALSO ALSO ALSO!!!! My dear dear sweet ShadowOwl. I LOVES YOUR IDEA YOU THREW AT ME! I'm going to harness that power and morph it into something beautiful. And this chapter is totally dedicated to you! YESH!!! Alsooo alsooo the new fic [which is untitled so far that I'm coming out with thanks to you ShadowOwl is totally dedicated to you becuase you're a jar of ideacandy! YUM! Thanks R&R - Read and review, not read and run!!!!**


	10. The Night Before

**Wow. I'm updating a bit more frequently these days, huh? Well... The next chapter might be the last... I'll decide while writing it... it's either the next one or the one after that. -Dances- HEREEEESSSSSS CHAPTER 10!!!!! -skips off into the happy field of candy and unicorns with Tobi-**

**xOxOxOxOx**

"DAMN YOU LEE! DAMN YOU TO FUCKING HELL!!!!" Neji shouted almost in tears. "Why would you do something like that to Hinata?!" Neji punched Lee in the face with a great amount of force.

"Neji, wait!!!" Lee shouted. "I didn't do anything! Sakura's the one who mouth raped me! I don't even like her!" Lee looked as though he was about to cry. Everyone knew how much Hinata meant to him, he didn't care about Sakura in the same way, and with the way things were going, he probably wouldn't ever care about her again no matter what the case. Neji turned to Sakura and glared at her.

"Why are you trying to fuck with my cousin and my best friend?!" Neji said walking over to her.

"I'm doing nothing of the sort, it was just a game, can't you all take things a little less seriously?!" she yelled out. Neji was fuming about now. He grabbed her by her shirt and slammed her against a tree.

"You're nothing but a filthy whore now Sakura!" Neji spat. He threw her down on to the ground and glared into her now fear filled eyes. "What, Sasuke left you so you turned to Naruto who realized he didn't have any feelings for you anymore?" Neji asked kneeling down. "Oh, so then you tried to go for Lee because you knew that he used to be so in love with you. WELL HE'S NOT! He's with my cousin!" Neji said standing up and walking toward Lee. Lee flinched when Neji stepped closer to him. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have doubted you." Neji said hugging his friend. Lee hugged him back and stepped back to lean against the tree. He sighed and a tear fell down his cheek. He knew Hinata would be crying her heart out right about now, and Naruto ran to comfort her. This wasn't good in his mind. He was thinking about how she had loved him all her life until just recently. Lee hit his fist back against the tree and slid down. He pulled his knees up to his chest and softly broke down. Everyone was slightly shocked to see Lee get this emotional. Neji sat down next to him and put a hand on his friends shoulder. "It'll be okay." Neji spoke softly.

"No, she's going to hate me. She's going to fall back in love with him Neji. She's not going to love me anymore, all because of this stupid game. I have no chance!" Lee pulled his knees tighter.

"That's not true." Hinata said as her and Naruto both re-entered the campsite. Neji stood and stepped aside allowing Hinata to sit down next to Lee. He looked at Hinata.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I didn't even _want_ to kiss her." he said looking away.

"It's not your fault, I overreacted to the situation. It's a game. I didn't have to freak out and leave." she said leaning against him and holding his hand. He looked over at her and smiled.

"So you forgive me?" Lee asked.

"No, nothing happened for me to have to forgive you." Hinata replied.

"Yes I did! I-" Lee started but he was cut off by Hinata's lips pressing themselves against his. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Once they had broken apart Lee smiled.

"See? Everythings okay." Neji said leaning against the tree next to them. A slight smirk graced his lips. Naruto stood over next to Shino smiling sadly.

"Haha. Yeah, seems like it." Lee responded grinning. At once everyones attention was turned to Sakura. They wanted answers now. But no one expected Hinata to be the one to stand up and slap her accross the face.

"You're a bitch Sakura." Hinata said. She clenched her fist in case she wanted to hit the girl again.

"Look I'm sorry!" Sakura shouted. She began to cry a little. Hinata glared.

"What right do you have to cry? You attempted to steal my boyfriend!" Hinata shouted back at her.

"Atleast you have someone who loves you!" Sakura clenched her fists. Hinata noticed this and raised her guard just incase.

"Maybe if you weren't such a whore someone would like you. There's plenty of guys go fuck one of them. NOT LEE!" Hinata stated. She began to walk over toward Lee but was stopped as she saw Sakura coming at her through her Byakugan that she activated in anger. Hinata side stepped Sakura's blow and grabbed her from behind. She then threw Sakura into a tree and punched her in the stomache. "Heal yourself bitch, we have a mission to complete in the morning and I'd like it if you didn't drag us down." Hinata spat as she walked toward the others. Their looks were mostly that of shock, except Lee. The training had been paying off. But where did she get that langauge? Either way she was getting stronger. Shino was the first to say anything.

"H-Hinata.. you weren't like this around Kiba and myself back when we were a team." he said.

"That's because I was a shy little weakling then. Now I'm not a weakling. Sure I'm still shy but I have a right to wail on her don't I?" she asked, a little bitchyness still left in her tone.

"Yeah." was all Shino had to reply.

"A-alright." Neji began, but stopped for he wanted to regain composure first. "Everyone, we do have a mission to complete in the morning. So Sakura and Naruto have to share the first tent, Shino and I will take the second tent, and Hinata and Lee will have the last tent." Neji said pointing out each of the tents. "One of us will be up to do gaurd duty. We'll all take turns." Neji stated.

"I'll go first." Shino stated. Neji nodded and they all went to their places.

**xOxOxOxOx**

Lee held Hinata close. He kissed her deeply and pulled the sleeping bag up over them a little more. The two of them snuggled close and smiled.

"I was worried I would lose you today Hinata." Lee whispered sadly.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"I thought Naruto would attempt to take advantage of you in the situation and I thought you might still love him. I know I'll never replace him." Lee explained.

"Lee, that's not true. You have replaced all my feelings. I love you. Also, Naruto was the reason I came back, he convinced me that I should come back and that you didn't mean to hurt me." Hinata told him. Lee was speechless. He smiled.

"I'm glad." was all he could say before he pulled Hinata as close to him as she could get. Soon after sleep washed over them like a wave.

**xOxOxOxOx**

It was morning the next day. Naruto had woken everyone up. They all took their turns during the night as watch and nothing really happened. They had eaten a small breakfast, cleaned up camp, and taken off silently. It had only taken them a few hours to reach their destination. Lee had urged them to speed up, it seemed only Neji, Hinata, and himself had an easy time. Shino, Naruto and Sakura lagged behind, but they made it early anyway. They didn't even have trouble delivering the scroll. They rested up in an inn that night and left to leave the next morning. They made it back in one day and ran into no trouble whatsoever, well Naruto did stop them all so he could pee. Apperently no one listens to Neji when he says to go before they leave. Ah well. [T/N: Syn got lazy! Tobi is a good boy. They got back and reported the mission as completed to Hokage Tsunade.

"I see, you honestly weren't approached by Orochimaru at all?" Tsunade asked.

"If we were, do you think we'd be approaching you so calmly, let alone approaching you at all?" Neji asked sarcastically. She shooed them out of her office and they all split up with the exception of Hinata, Lee, and Neji. The three of them were going to hang out at Lee's house. When they got to the house there was a note taped to the door addressed to Lee.

"I wonder who it's from?" Hinata wondered. Lee opened it.

"Your father Hinata." Lee said calmly.

"Read it Lee." Neji said.

"Alright, it reads:

_"Dear Lee,_

_I'm suddenly addressing you to let you know that I've moved the date of our little spar to_

_tomorrow. I'm sure this won't be a problem with you seeing as how you were so confident_

_in the first place. Tomorrow will be the day I bring my daughter home and she it properly_

_trained to become the heiress that she is meant to be. I'll enjoy ruining everything that the_

_two of you have worked together to form. I'll be seeing the two of you bright and early at_

_7:00 AM on the dot. I promise you'll lose what you've grown so attatched to tomorrow at_

_my hands._

_Good day,_

_Hiashi Hyuuga._

_P.S. _

_Don't think I'll lose kid. I want my heiress back!"_

Lee finished reading the letter and looked over at Hinata immediately. He expected to see her face lit in fear. Instead, she looked confident.

"I know you can do it Lee, I know it!" Hinata said walking to him and hugging him. He smiled and hugged her back. He was a little sadder than usual when she left his embrace.

"So Lee, want to go at it one last time so you can get a little byakugan training in?" Neji asked. Lee smirked.

"Yeah, I can use any upperhands I can get." Lee said. Hinata smiled.

"I'll go inside and make some dinner, how long do you tink you guys will need?" she asked smiling.

"Half hour tops." Neji said.

"Alright." Hinata said walking into the house.

**xOxOxOxOx**

Hinata stood at the stove boiling water for noodles. She began cutting vegetables for a salad. She began daydreaming about doing this for Lee when they're married all the time. She giggled to herself. She finished the salad and put it out on the table, she began setting the table and draining the noodles for speghetti. By the time she had set everything out the two men came in and sat at the table grinning.

"MAN! Lee. You got really good since we last fought. I mean... you beat me! I'm the best Byakugan user in the world so yeah I think you're gonna kill old bitch Hiashi." Neji chimed.

"You think? I mean, I'm not going to kill him but..." Lee looked like he was really pondering killing Hiashi, he wouldn't be missed, right?

"KILL HIM KILL HIM!" Hinata screamed from accross the table. Lee and Neji looked over at her wide eyed. She covered her mouth and blushed giggling.

"Wow, I knew you didn't like him, but wow Hina." Neji smiled at her and laughed. Dinner continued on uneventfully. After the dinner was over Neji left to go home. After a few hours of watching tv Lee and HInata turned in for the night, preparing for the battle to come in the morning.

**xOxOxOxOx**

**Yupp. Probably going to finish the story within the next two chapters. Probably finishing with the next one. It's been a nice trip. I luff you all. I'm going to go now! OFF TO HANG WITH MY CAMBOYY! -flies away with fishstick-**


	11. Notice PLEASE READ THIS!

**Everyone.**

**Syn here.**

**I'm sorry to inform you that the computer that I use to write Your Gaurdian Angel on is crashed right now. I'm not sure when it will be up again. The file for the last chapter was on there. I don't remember how much of it I had done, I was trying to take my time with it because of it being the last chapter of my first story, ya know? Anyway, I'm going to try my best to recreate it so please bear [Haha bears with me for now. It might be a little bit before I update it. In the meantime I'm starting a Hinata X Itachi story. Here's a small sneak preview of what it'll be like. For starters it's taking place in normal American highschool. Hinata's going to be shy and in character as much as possible. The reason she knows Itachi is because.. well I can't tell you that much. ;D I might have the chapter up later in the day, or later in the week. I'm not sure. I promise SOMETHING will be up this week though. ALSO, about the Hinata X Iruka story... do you guys think I should continue it? I kinda like the idea but I'm not sure if anyone REALLY likes it, and you're thoughts and feelings on this story are what make it special. So yeah, let me know okay? Thanks a ton. **

**Syndah-chan.**

**Aishiteru mina**


	12. Update On The Notice!

**Everyone who reads my fanfictions, I have a few announcements to make. First off, I won't be updating for maybe another month now, and by that I mean updating ANYTHING. My computer I used for this is still on the fritz, and I don't have time on the main house computer. ALSO I started my cyberschool so that takes alot of my time up too. I apollogize and hope to have something up eventually. In the meantime if you have a Gaia Online account you should totally add me. Add - WoahItsSyn **

**Thank you all for reading still, and I'll be back sooner or later! 3**


	13. The Final Countdown

**Everyone, I've finally returned! This last chapter is dedicated to a person whom I only know his Gaia Online identitiy, that being Father Anderson777. I hadn't touched this for what... half a year now?... Anyway... I got on Gaia today and saw this message saying that someone liked my work, that someone still read it... and this person made me feel happy... so Father Anderson, this one is for you!! **

**To everyone else... here it is... THE FINAL CHAPTER OF YOUR GUARDIAN ANGEL!!**

The morning began like any other... no wait, that was a lie. The morning began slightly cold, the clouds looked dreary, but they were certain to clear up. Lee woke up early to get in a bit of training before the fight. Hinata stayed asleep. Around 8 o'clock there was a knock at the door, startling the now awake Hinata. She ran down the stairs after quickly dressing to answer the door. As she assumed it was her father, Hiashi Hyuuga. She gave him a slight glare as she turned to yell for Lee, but she found he was already behind her. She stepped aside and allowed Lee to exit the house. She followed close behind. Lee gave Hiashi a cold glare. "You'd really pull us apart?" he asked quietly.

"Yes, I would." Hiashi replied, his voice drowning in his usual monotone. Lee glared angrily.

"Then let us begin, oh... and you're late by the way..." Lee said. Hiashi shrugged and went in to the traditional Hyuuga stance, awaiting Lee's first move. Lee went straight for him, lunging with kick aimed at Hiashi's chest. Hiashi simply dodged it, sending a gentle fist at Lee. Lee ducked and attempted to knock Hiashi off his feet with a kick, this however did not catch Hiashi off gaurd. Hiashi jumped back and awaited Lee's next move. Lee glared and took off his weights, throwing them at Hiashi.

"A bit childish aren't we?" Hiashi said with a rather menacing chuckle, he opened his mouth to say something, a mistake indeed. Lee, who was now moving faster than the eye could see, appeared behind the off guard Hyuuga, who for some unknown reason, did not have his Byakugan activated. Lee then went about sending a kick to Hiashi's back, sending him flying forward. Hiashi at this point activated his Byakugan and lunged forward, but Lee was much to fast to get hit by any of Hiashi's attacks. Hinata watched from the front porch of their house, her eyes wide. She didn't really want either of them to get hurt, she just wanted to be happy. Lee jumped up onto a tree branch and waited for Hiashi to follow. Hiashi however, didn't move from his position.

"What are you waiting for old man?" Lee asked as he jumped from the tree.

"For you to jump out of the tree." Hiashi replied with a smirk as he dashed toward Lee, but Lee was just too fast for him to hit. Perhaps it was his age catching on, or perhaps it was because he was tired, but today Hiashi was not at his best. Lee seemingly teleported around Hiashi, sending punches toward Hiashi. Hiashi became worn at this point. He rose his hand in the air and sighed.

"I give..." he muttered. Lee stopped and rose an eyebrow.

"What did you say old man?" Lee asked, wanting to draw those words that were most likely oh so painful for Hiashi to speak.

"I said I give up!" Hiashi shouted, sending a glare toward Lee. Hinata blinked and walked over to the two of them.

"What's going on?" she asked, her arms crossed.

"Your old man won't go all out on me." Lee said boredly. Hiashi sighed.

"It's because I believe you can do it..." Hiashi said, still somewhat glaring. Lee just stared at Hiashi. Hinata's mouth opened wide.

"What?!" she shouted, sending a punch to her father. He took it and sighed.

"I mean I tested his strength and... it's all good." Hiashi said quietly through a barage of punches from Hinata. Lee watched the scene with a risen eyebrow. After a few minutes of this everyone was sitting down on the ground. Neji somehow showed up during Hinata's little outburst and stared at his uncle in shock.

"So... the point in all of this was...?" Neji asked Hiashi.

"I told you all already! I just wanted to test his strength." Hiashi shouted. He let out a dry sigh. "Now if you'll excuse me..." he spoke as he stood up. "I must be going." Hiashi said as he turned to walk away. Lee, Hinata, and Neji all stared at each other blankly for a moment before realizing what just happened. Lee was the first one to jump up and shout excitedly, soon followed by Hinata. Neji however, remained seated, watching the two with a rather scared expression.

"You did it!" Hinata shouted as she tackled Lee and hugged him tightly. Lee returned her hug happily.

"Everything's really okay now!" Lee shouted happily. Neji stood up.

"I'll leave you two love birds to enjoy this moment." he said, and with a poof he was gone.

"Lee... we get to be together now." Hinata said quietly, a small smile spreading across her face.

"I know, and I'll never let anything tear us apart..." he said, pulling her close to him. He stared down into her eyes for a moment before pulling her into a loving kiss.

"Lee... I love you..." Hinata said softly.

"I love you too... Hinata..." he said with a soft smile.

**Three Years Later...**

"If you don't hurry up I swear to god I'll kill you Lee!" shouted a rather distressed sounding Hinata.

"I'm going as fast as I can! It's not like you're light or anything you know." Lee replied. He then recieved a hit in the head.

"It's your fault I'm pregnant in the first place!" she shouted with a scream. Within the three years they'd been together they had gotten married, and now it would seem they'd be having a child. Lee and Hinata arrived at the emergency room a few moments after their 'dispute' and Hinata was already in a room. Surrounding her were Lee, her father, Neji, and Temari. Temari and Neji had somehow met up about a year ago and were now together, Hinata and Temari becoming close friends in the process. Tsunade, who was delivering the baby at this point, was grinning.

"I still can't believe that _he_ got you this way." Tsunade said with a laugh, refering of course to Lee. Lee sent a glare her way and sighed. Hinata let out a yell and the baby was born.

"What is it?" Temari asked excitedly.

"It's a boy." Tsunade said with a smile, cleaning the baby. Lee let out a yell of excitement.

"Ah, fresh youth!" shouted an overexcited Guy. Everyone turned to him, wondering how he got in. They decided it would be best not to ask and returned their attention to the new baby who was now in Hinata's arms.

"What shall his name be?" Tsunade asked.

"His name... should be Kiseki..." Hinata replied tiredly.

"Yes, that name is good." Lee agreed and smiled down at his new son. Everyone was then asked to leave the room so Hinata and the baby could get their rest. Lee blew a kiss toward his wife as he left. She then fell into a deep sleep, dreaming of the days to come, raising her family.

**The End.**

**And finally the end is here! I feel as though it was rushed... but let me all know what you think... Perhaps I'll start a new story soon... who knows? Anyway, thank you all for the ride, it was great... thanks to everyone who read this story... a special thanks to Father Anderson777 once again, and a special thanks to the readers that I've had sticking with me since day one, they get the most special thanks of all... I hope you enjoyed this story... and please... let me know what you think. Until next time...**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
